1. Field
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications and, in particular, to wireless communication systems and methods for improving paging performance while operating in different types of communication networks.
2. Background
As mobile communication systems become more prevalent in society, the demands for greater and more sophisticated services have grown. To meet the capacity needs of mobile communication systems, techniques for multi-user access to a limited communication resource have been developed. The use of Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) modulation techniques is one of several techniques for facilitating communications in which a large number of system users are present. Other multiple access communication system techniques, such as Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) and Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) are known in the art. However, the spread spectrum modulation technique of CDMA has significant advantages over these modulation techniques for multiple access communication systems.
Presently, there are many different types of communication networks offering services to users. Some types of communication networks are optimized for providing both voice and relatively slow data-rate data services to a user. Such communication networks include networks operating in accordance with IS-2000 or the Global System for Mobile (GSM) Communications standards, for example. On the other hand, other types of communication networks are optimized for providing efficient, relatively high-speed packet data services to the user. Such communication networks include High Data Rate (HDR) networks operating in accordance with the IS-856 communication standard, for example.
The user typically accesses voice and/or data services associated with the different types of communication networks using a mobile terminal (referred to herein as a Wireless Communication Device (WCD)). However, conventional WCDs are typically capable of operating over only one type of communication network, such as with an IS-2000 network system, or alternatively, with an IS-856 network system. Therefore, such conventional WCDs do not individually provide optimized communication services to the user through both types of communication networks. As a result, the user may need to use multiple, different WCDs should the user wish to utilize the optimized services available on the different networks. Stated another way, there has been a need for a WCD capable of operating over the above-mentioned different types of networks. Therefore, the Applicant has provided a user of the WCD with optimized voice and data services over multiple types of networks with an invention that is capable of establishing data sessions on both a first network (such as an IS-2000 network) supporting voice and data services, and a second network (such as an IS-856 network) supporting packet data services. The invention for the above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,373 to Turner, entitled “Wireless Communication Device Operable on Different Types of Communication Networks,” issued May 18, 2004, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. In the co-pending application “Apparatus and Method for Allowing Page Monitoring of a Communication System during Traffic/Broadcast Channel Operation without Reducing Traffic Performance,” U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/655,626, Applicant discloses a system and method for page monitoring of a communication system during 1xEVDO traffic without reducing 1xEV-DO traffic performance. There is still a further need in the art, however, for an apparatus and method for improving IS-2000 paging performance during IS-856 traffic for Access Terminals (ATs) that support simultaneous IS-2000 paging and IS-856 traffic operation.